


Hylian Remedies

by stuckwithasnakeboy



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, Non-Binary Link, One Shot, Other, Revalink Valentines Exchange 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithasnakeboy/pseuds/stuckwithasnakeboy
Summary: After having ignored his sickness for several days, Revali’s condition gets worse causing the Princess to assign her knight to play the role of caretaker until Revali is healthy and recovered.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Revalink Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Hylian Remedies

He had done his best to make his feather flatten and steady his tail so it didn’t bob up and down when he dared to take a breath. It had seemed to fool them long enough that they were able to get things done. He was glad and grateful for that. It would be far too much of a hassle had they been forced into a hiatus. However, fortune for his pride ran short when he, the great Revali, started coughing.

He did not like when he fell ill. He felt weak and helpless and so incredibly vulnerable.

Revali did not get sick often but when he did it was all consuming. What was worse than him being in this state was the small exchange that had happened once everyone had determined what was wrong with him. They had the audacity to assume that he would need someone to look after him, much more specifically they were assigned to make sure once he got home he didn’t try to do his training or do so much as stand apparently!

Revali sat back down with a huff. Every time he had tried to rise to his feet, if he wasn’t back in a resting position in less than five seconds their hands would be placed on his shoulders as they gently forced him back down. They were so calm and acted as though he was so delicate now, like he would break at any moment. He hated it.

He turned his head away from them, though his eyes stayed glued to the champion. He couldn’t help but keep them in his sights.

They grabbed a blanket and pulled it around Revali’s shoulders despite his protests. “How long have you felt sick?” they signed in question.

Revali glared at the wall. Now he wished that they were far away from him, never to be seen by him again. It was an idiotic question, in his so humble opinion. It had no relevance to the current situation. He had been deemed sick enough to be in need of their surveillance services. There was no reason to look to the past when it held no purpose in the present.

He shrugged off the blanket and their fingers wrapped around the edge of the fabric. They gently pulled the blanket back around him before they started to sign again. Revali kept his head turned away. If he couldn’t see them then he wouldn’t have to face their words.

They grabbed hold of his beak and turned his head causing Revali to look at them in shock. How dare they! The audacity they had to do such a thing bewildered him but they gave him no time to recover from their actions and start using some carefully picked out vocabulary to belittle them as they started signing as soon as they knew his eyes were on them.

“You can’t force yourself to work when you are feeling unwell. If you are sick then one of the others could get sick creating a cycle. I understand you like to be there to make sure no one is messing anything up for you but if we all get sick what use will any of us be?” they asked, trying to be a voice of reason.

Revali blinked several times to try and clear his mind. Sickness as well as night was beginning to catch up to him but more importantly their words. He hated that they were right. The more he looked at them the more he hated them. Why was it that they were the one who had to watch over him like a fledgling?

If he had gotten a choice in the matter Mipha would have been far better though the cold air that came with Rito Village may have been a problem. Urbosa, at least, wouldn’t be treating him so pathetically. She was a woman of honor, she would see no reason that he wouldn’t be capable of being able to walk around the small area that made up his home. Daruk would have been a less than ideal situation seeing as he was far too big for the small staircases in Rito Village. However, he would have still been a much better choice than the Hylian.

The sound of footsteps broke off his thoughts before he could get too frustrated. “I brought some dinner for the both of you,” a yellow Rito which Revali recognized as Lena said, holding two plates in her hands.

Link quickly stood, pushing Revali back down on seemingly instinct causing Lena to laugh, to take the plates from her. “The salmon is not for Revali, it will only further his sickened state. Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true.” She turned to Link who was now placing the plates down for the moment, “No matter what he does to beg, don’t give in. You just busy yourself and tune his blabbering out, okay? Any kind of meat will probably make him worse if he’s got a stomach bug, so only fruits and nuts, he won’t eat vegetables to save his life.” Her attention was back on now flustered Revali by the end of her spew, “I’d go over there and baby you myself but I’ve got little ones to take care of. Close the curtains, don’t want your germs spreading through the air.”

Then she was gone and Link was taking it upon theirself to close the curtains and pull down the sheet he used as a door. It was almost cute to watch as they jumped up to try and fail to grab the rolled up cloth from the top of the entrance. When they sighed Revali found himself thinking of what to say when they asked for his help to get it down. The disappointment he felt when he saw them grab their chair and carry it to the door did nothing to help his sour mood.

The two proceeded to eat in silence. While Revali was not fond of Lena’s excessive directions that were filled with far too much unneeded information, he would admit she was a very good cook. Link seemed to agree with how fast their plate was empty.

Link took his plate and quickly washed them both before turning back around to Revali. “You should go to bed. It’s getting late,” they told him.

“And leave you unattended in my roost? I think not,” Revali said as they took his hand and led him to his hammock.

He let them push him into the hammock. He did nothing to help them, rather enjoying how much of a struggle it was for them to get him into the hammock.

Once laying in the swinging bed, Revali sighed. He, in a very dramatic fashion, allowed on arm to dangle over the edge and watched Link, now looking very satisfied with theirself, out of the corner of his eye. As they went to turn their back on him he grabbed their hand and pulled them his way. He moved so both his hands would pull them up to the hammock.

When Link fell onto Revali’s chest, they raised an eyebrow. Revali tilted his head away from theirs as he coughed several times before explaining in a now hoarse voice, “Just so I know you can’t break anything.”

They nodded, clearly not convinced and leaned their head into his chest. He ignored the way his heart sped up at the action. He was, after all, sick so that was likely the cause.

They continued to nuzzle into his feathers and he allowed them. They were warm and he was oddly cold. That is what he told himself as he wrapped his arms around the Hylian knight.

The next morning he woke up, still with Link asleep in his arms and still sick, feeling worse than he had the day prior. Lena came to his roost minutes later with two plates in her hands once again. She looked over at Revali and Link and smiled.

“Don’t say a word,” he told her in a quiet voice, trying not to wake them.

She placed the plates on the table. Even with her back to him, he could see her smile turn smug. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

She gave a small laugh and shook her head while making her way towards the exit. As she made her leave she turned to him, “Let yourself be happy. You deserve it.” As quickly as she had come, she was gone.

He couldn’t possibly deserve this but she had told him he did and this was his current situation. He was stuck with Link for several more days, in fact.

Maybe he didn’t deserve it but this was what he had been left with for the time being. He may as well cherish it while it lasts and he can blame his actions on an unclear kind of sickness.

He pulled Link closer and they wrapped their arms around his neck at the switch in position, placing their head in the place between his neck and shoulder. He didn’t mind this. He rather liked it, actually. It was such a new discovery and was therefore so fragile. He would think it over later but for now he would let his emotions take hold and pray that he didn’t mess anything up too catastrophically. He wasn’t used to it. However, he couldn’t see himself minding if he did become accustomed to this.


End file.
